Lost Land of the Kokiri
by SuperGeek3
Summary: Link's been through some strange things in the last two months, and it's not going to get any better when he embarks on a quest to save a lost world from an age old evil. Part 2 of 2. Can be read separately. Minor Saria/Link in later chapters. Rated T for violence. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

My name is Link, Hero of Winds, and bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

And the last two months of my life have been torture.

It all started with a life threatening injury ( which I acquired after Tetra left me out of the finding of New Hyrule) leading me to Windfall Island, where I ran into Tingle, the local nut job and fairy lover. Through some odd events, I became 'apprentice to the fairy', where I had to endure doing magic, dancing, wearing spandex, and whatever else Tingle could throw at me.

I mean, saving the Great Sea was easier than that.

Just as I was about to quit and go back to my normal life on Outset, the goddesses intervened and told me I had another journey to go on.

Tingle and I have been sailing for a while toward what I presume is a new island just outside of the boundaries of the Great Sea.

What we'll find there, well, only the goddesses know…


	2. Lost in the Lost Woods

**~Hi! This is part two of two, but can be read separately if so desired. This counts for every chapter henceforth: I do not own LoZ. Please enjoy and remeber to review!~**

Our small boat begins to scrape against some rocks and gets stuck between two. Land is only, at most 10 feet away, so Tingle and I abandon ship. That is, after Tingle has a tear-filled goodbye with his luggage, which is too heavy and numerous to bring to shore.

By now, the blob that was hiding behind the veil of horizon is definitely an island, and from the looks of it, a forested one. I begin to swim to shore.

"Link! Wait!" I turn around and see Tingle flopping around in the water like a dying mothula. "I can't swim!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Maybe you could give me a ride?"

I swim back over to him and consider this. How in the name of Hyrule am I supposed to swim with a 200 pound man on my back? I remember the grappling hook and pull it out of my bag, tie one end around my torso and have Tingle hold on to the metal end. With a good amount of effort, I tow him to shore.

"So," Tingle says happily, "What should we do first?"

But, winding up the grappling hook, I ignore him, staring at the thick wall of trees that line the shore. I walk up and down the length of the shore trying to find an entrance, weak spot, ANYTHING, but the trees are an impenetrable fortress. Leaning against a tree, I begin to feel downcast. After everything I've been through the past two months, I feel that the goddesses deserve to give me something to do on this island.

Suddenly I hear a voice; a nurturing, loving voice.

"_Use bombs, Link… place one right where you are standing and may your adventure begin."_

I chuckle lightly to myself. Oh Farore, you never let me down. I examine the trees behind me and find a small crack. So, as Farore told me, I place a bomb down.

BOOM!

The trees break and fall down, leaving a nice round entrance. Before entering, I glance back at Tingle, who's making sand castles. He'll be fine on his own. Breathing in deeply, I walk in.

As I walk down a narrow path, I take in the scenery of the forest. Everything is overgrown: the trees, the shrubs, the weeds, the grass, and the flowers. The tree canopy prevents almost any light from reaching the forest floor. Each leaf sparkles strangely, like someone dumped 10 tons of glitter on the island. The soft brown soil looks almost like a dirty sponge.

With nowhere else to go, I walk through another round opening in the trees, though I do so cautiously because I see nothing but black on the other side. But instead of darkness, I'm confronted by a thick fog on the other side of the opening. I feel to my left and right. It seems I'm no longer on a narrow path. I walk forward.

A split second later, I fall to the ground, my head throbbing. Did I seriously just run into a tree? I should probably be a little more cautious, so I outstretch my arms. Blind as a keese, I keep trekking through the woods.

After what must be an hour it begins to feel like I'm never getting out.

I'm wandering.

Wandering here.

Wandering there.

Not sure where I'm going, if there's even anything here.

Then I spot a faint glow of green. Thank the goddesses! I head for it and find myself in a circular clearing, almost free of fog except for a small mist on the ground. I collapse to the ground and get some sleep.

* * *

I jolt awake at the sound of a snapping twig. I draw my bow, nock an arrow, and point it at the general area where the sound came from.

"Link!" I flinch, sending the arrow at Tingle's feet. He screams like a little girl. "Ooh, shiny!" he exclaims, wide eyed. Confused, I follow his glance and gasp.

A sword? What in the Great Sea is a sword doing out here in the middle of nowhere?

Tingle runs up to it and pokes it, promptly crumpling into a ball on the ground.

Of course. At least he's breathing, so he's not dead.

Unfortunately.

Another snapping twig echoes through the quiet. A black, cloaked figure immerges from the fog. I shot an arrow at it, but only catch its billowing black cloth around it. A dagger shines in one of the figures hands.

The figure lungs at me, and I step aside. I keep dodging while I think of a good weapon to use. My eye catches a glimpse of the sword, standing in its pedestal. After another attempt to stab me, I punch the attacker in the back and run for the sword. I pull it out and in another instant, the attacker is on top of me, pinning me to the ground. Kicking with all my might, I send them flying into a tree. Panting slightly, I walk up to the figure slumped against the tree and, still holding the sword, I slice a thin, shallow line into the exposed hand flesh, and then point the end of the blade at the throat area.

"Who are you, and where am I?" I ask.

The attacker takes some time to respond, due to either extreme pain or laziness. They lift up their head and exposes their face. An unfriendly smile stretches across their tan, freckled face and their blue eyes shine menacingly through red hair.

"I'm Mido. And you, _hero_," he adds with spite, "are in the Lost Woods."

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. It's Nice to Have Allies  Sort of

**~Yes! Chapter Two! Who's excited? Probably all of my faithful readers/reviewers, including **Princess Alara, Evil Riggs, Snuffles the Sirius Padfoot, **and** Thunder'sHope (even if she won't review!). **Also, thanks to **FanFicDestroyer4 **and** henslight **who reviewed the last chapter. But enough of that. On with the show! **

**Or story. You know what I mean.~**

"What? Where's that?" I ask. "And how do I get out of here?"

The boy slowly gets up and pulls off the black cloak, revealing a pointy green cap and green clothes.

"You're smart, aren't you? Well, let's see if you can get out of here by yourself!" He spits at my feet and runs back into the thick fog.

Great; I've only been here a few hours and I already have an enemy.

But, in a way, he's right. How am I supposed to find my way out of here? I look around, trying to find a way out, and I spot Tingle. He begins to stir, opening his eyes.

And blue light shoots out of them.

What the-?

The light expands, shining with a great ferocity, and consumes his entire person. The light blob containing Tingle begins to rise into the air. Contracting from Tingle, the blue light forms a small sphere with what looks like paper-thin silver wings. Next to this ball floats a man, probably in his twenties, wearing tattered brown shorts and a nasty, hole-filled white shirt, his black hair closely cut and a neat goatee resting on his chin. The two hang alongside for a moment then, like marionettes being cut from their strings, they fall with a thud back to earth.

So, I've seen some pretty odd things, but this definitely makes the top ten.

The man jolts upright, eyes wide with panic. He looks around and sees me.

"Where am I?" he asks with a rushed voice. "Who are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," I say, pulling out my canteen and taking a drink of water.

"Well, uh, I'm Tingle," he says.

I begin to choke on the half swallowed water in my mouth and stare at him in utter disbelief. Seriously? I mean, they share some overall features, but this person has a calm, normal demeanor, not Tingle's crazy aura. "Are you sure? If you really are, how come you aren't ranting about fairies and magic right now?"

His mouth begins to form words, but he's drowned out by a loud, high-pitched voice.

"Hey! Listen!"

The man and I both look around, stunned, for what we're supposed to be listening to.

"Hey! Listen!" I hear again. Wait… is it coming from my hat? I pull off my hat and fall backward with a scream of surprise as a blur of blue flies out.

Rubbing the back of my head, I ask, "Who, or what, are you all? What in the Great Sea is going on here?" The man simply shrugs, looking just as confused as I, but the blue light-ball flies up about one inch from my face and says, "Well, if you had listened, you would've known!"

As I push whatever it is away, I ask it to tell me.

"Hi! I'm Fee the fairy! And this," it says, flying up to the guy, "is Tingle! _You_ are hero I'm supposed to help!"

"But," I ask, so confused and shocked I could go nuts, "Tingle is older and well… crazy. And you look like no fairy I've ever-"

"SHUSH! If you would _listen_ you would know! Now let's get out of here!"

"You're still not answering-"

"And change out of that ridiculous spandex and into your tunic. You'll stand out like a rainbow moblin!" the fairy adds. I agree with her, or at least I assume it's a female, and change into my tunic. Wherever we're going, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing Tingle's fairy leotard.

"Now, let me get us out of here!" Fee says in an authoritative voice.

"You know the way out?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm a forest fairy! Of course I do!" She and 'Tingle' begin to walk out into the fog. "Well, come on!"

Staring down at the spandex leotard in my hands I say, "Just give me a second." I pull out a bomb and wrap it in the spandex, light the fuse, and seal it at the top.

The bomb explodes, sending tiny pieces of spandex flying everywhere.

Smiling at my work, I say, "Okay, lead the way, Fee."

**~Well, after this you can expect either a lot of updates or none in the next week. Stay tuned!**

**By the way, I don't think I've ever typed so many exclamation points since Link first became apprenticed to Tingle.~**


	4. Flora with Facial Hair

**I've had the craziest two years... I'm so sorry that I've been gone so long! This chapter is admittledly short for the wait, but I've got another chapter written, so expect one soon. Enjoy!**

As the fog thins out, we emerge in an abandoned village encompassed by -what d'ya know?- forests. Little pools of glistening water line a whitewashed brick road that weaves through the entire area, but it doesn't seem to lead anywhere. The buildings are odd, to say the least: they appear to be large, hollowed out tree stumps trimmed with yellow, red, and green leaves. It's very earthy, and there are flowers and shrubberies everywhere.

Yet, despite its idyllic appearance, the village radiates with an eerie aura... Random splotches of the road are pink; the flowers are beginning to dry up; trees and shrubs are trimmed with black; and the most disturbing thing of all is that it seems like people were here just a few days ago. I internally shudder.

Ahead in a flurry of raw excitement, Fee leads 'Tingle' and I down a narrow path just outside of the vapid town. I soon realize it'll be a tricky trek when Deku Babas sprout up out of nowhere (easily dealt with), and when, afterwards, 'Tingle' gets stuck in some thicket. But eventually I hear Fee shrieking with delight, "We're here! We're here!" We've reached a thick drape of vines, and 'Tingle' shoots me a look that says, "Um, what're we doing?" I glare at him. Annoying octorok. I wish he'd go away.

"Beyond this curtain," Fee chirps with a slight quiver- which makes her look like a candle light fizzling out- "you'll find what you're here for. I've gotta go," she says in a normal voice, which is actually rather disconcerting. "I've got something to attend to." As she flies away, I part the vines.

Beyond the curtain is a small valley, guarded by my now _favorite_ flora, trees. A gargantuan tree sits in the mid of this valley. Now, I'm no tree expert, but this big one appears to be dead, but still maintains a thick canopy of leaves, casting the area in shadow. Even weirder, there is an odd growth over what looks like a carved out entry into the tree that looks like a _moustache._ Other than the tree, though, there is nothing extraordinary about this clearing. What's so special? Anger wells up in me-a blinding hate for the Gods, for that dumb fairy, for Tetra leaving, for everything. Fuming, I punch the nearest thing, which happens to be 'Tingle'. He lays sprawled out on the ground, clasping his cheek where I hit him. Blood begins to seep out from underneath in hand. I don't care; he had it coming. I've only known this guy for a day-or, if he really is Tingle, a few months- and I hate him. I march forward, cussing to the wind and demanding, "What did I do to deserve this? What did I do!?" So blind with fury am I, I only notice the arrow flying towards me as it's mere feet away from my chest.


	5. Mossy Hair and Bossy Gingers

**~I'm baaaaaaaack! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon, but I'm pretty busy with work. Just bear with me. :) My eternal thanks to **_tr1pp89_**,** _Ghost Soda, henslight, Moon White Rose, TriforceBrave, FanFicDestroyer4, Klyn Farseer, _**and**_ Evil Riggs _**for their feedback! Enjoy!~**

In my disoriented state, it takes me a few moments to realize what's happening. By the time I can think, I only have time to take a few steps backward before the arrow pierces me. Luckily, it strikes the fleshy part of my arm, but it still hurts. Like, really bad.

I stumble behind a tree to avoid further attacks, then check the wound. Tugging at the arrow, I sharply gasp as the hooked edges dig into flesh. Looks like I need to push the arrow through.

Great. I love that part.

I snap a branch off the tree in front of me and bite down on the rough surface, then, with trembling hands, I gently slide the point through, careful not to tear up too much flesh. As the tip emerges through the surface of the skin, the branch falls out of my mouth as I let out a roar of pain. After I push the whole two feet of the polished shaft through, I tear off a chunk of my undershirt and tourniquet the section just above the wound.

Why do I always attract arrows?

After a moment, I step out from behind the tree and march toward the gargantuan tree, brandishing the bloody arrow over my head.

"I come in peace!" I yell at the wind. "Just tell me what in the name of Nayru is going on!"

For a while, it's quiet. Then, a head pokes out of the opening under the knot. It pops back in quickly, and a sea of green pours out. All kids, my age or younger, wearing green tunics. It's odd to say the least. They spread out and line a walkway to the door, acting as human barriers.

Two people walk out through the dispersed throng towards me: one of whom I recognize to be the assailant from the forest. The other is a pale, thin girl with green hair and a medallion around her neck. After she scrutinizes me, she says, "Speak your purpose for invading our sanctuary."

"I'm Link, the Hero," I state. "I was sent here by Farore and led by a fairy. I have no idea why I'm 'invading your sanctuary.'" I feel my temper rising again... Never in my life have I felt this angry. Why will no one answer me?

"I am Saria, Sage of the Forest," she says evenly. She pulls the medallion off from around her neck and holds it by the chain, letting the pendant slightly turn. "This is the Forest Medallion, proof I am the Sage. Where's your proof of being the Hero?"

My mind goes blank. Proof? Think, Link... Think...

In a moment of 'duh', I hold up my hand. "This is the Triforce of Courage, bestowed by the Goddesses unto their Heroes."

Stepping forward, she takes my hand and surveys the mark. After a moment, she smiles warmly. "We welcome you, Goddess' Chosen.

"We are the Kokiri."

Kokiri... the word rings through my head with familiarity. But where have I heard it before?

Then it comes to me: "_The Kokiri need your help." _Farore. Farore sent me here to help these people! A wave of relief washes over me. Finally, an answer.

With an excited voice -one that does not match the somber mood and makes me feel foolish-, I question if she or "her people" need help.

A shadow falls over her face, and she dismisses everyone except for the ginger boy.

Solemnly, she poses a question. "Have you been angry lately?"

What kind of a wondering is that? Just a random "How is your mood lately?" Why doesn't she just ask me what the weather is like!

A pudgy finger jabs my chest. "Saria asked you a question, nimwit. Answer her, fairyless-wonder; don't just stand there with a stupid look on your fa-uggh!"

The Red-Head lays sprawled on the ground now, hands over his mouth. My knuckles are starting to bleed from their impact with his jagged teeth.

_"Have you been angry lately?"_

Suddenly it hits me.

I've been an appalling human-being lately. I spontaneously erupt in fits of rage, I attack seemingly innocent people in fury, and I hold nothing but malice towards things that are slightly aggravating-like Tingle or trees. What happened? I've never been an angry person: I was a well mannered, chivalrous boy who only did terrible things like killing to protect those I love-like Aryll and Tetra. But something in me changed after Tetra left me behind on Outset... Feeling like crying, I slump to the ground.

Looking at his hand, now covered in crimson, the Ginger fumes, "What's wrong with you? You think that just because you left the forest you're SO special that you have the right to do that?"

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I stand back up and offer my hand to the boy. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there."

Stupefied, the boy stares at me for a second before scowling and lunging at me. However, he becomes placid when the girl called Saria places her hand on his shoulder. "Enough, Mido. This is a different Link. Don't take out your anger towards The Hero of Time on this hero."

With a reluctant grunt, Mido storms into the mustachioed tree, turning around to show me him pounding his fist into his other palm.

Saria shakes her head with a shadow of a grin. "You'll have to forgive him. My second-in-command has been very irritable as of late-well, even more so than usual. If fact, all of us living here have been. You have come just in time, Hero. Please allow me to ask you one last question."

Nodding, I simply say, "Shoot."

Her face becomes solemn again. After a moment, she speaks.

"What do you know about Demons?"

**~Want chapter five sooner? Don't forget to review! Reviews motivate me! Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
